wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Kharma
)|birth_place = Carson, California|death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Noah Denker|debut = May 1, 2011|released = July 12, 2012}} Kia Michelle Stevens is an American professional wrestler and actress best known for her time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Awesome Kong in the US, and Amazing Kong in Japan. She also appeared in WWE as Kharma. Biography Moral causation be damned. When you cross Kharma, your fate is sealed. At nearly six feet tall and more than 270 pounds, this bad-tempered behemoth is not your typical Superstar. Beneath her black leather gladiator-like garments is a woman who’s trained in the dojo of joshi puroresu (female Japanese wrestling) and mixed martial arts – experience garnered while on a quest to prove WWE wrong after being told at a “Tough Enough” audition that she was “too fat” to make it as a WWE Superstar. Kharma responded vehemently to her detractors by winning championships around the globe and decimating her opposition until WWE could no longer ignore her. Then, weeks before her WWE arrival, she made certain that the women's division’s ring warriors also understood she wasn’t there to play around through vignettes in which she gleefully tore the heads and body parts off dolls. - WWE.com Other media Stevens is a playable character as Kharma in WWE '12 and WWE '13. Stevens plays Tammé "The Welfare Queen" Dawson in the Netflix original comedy series GLOW from producer Jenji Kohan (creator of Orange Is the New Black), which was inspired by the 1980s female professional wrestling league Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling. Stevens also made an appearance in Katy Perry's "Swish Swish" music video. Personal life Stevens grew up in Carson, California. Her mother, Phyllis Durant, was an actress and contestant coordinator for Family Feud. She has a younger brother. Prior to becoming a professional wrestler, she was a social worker and owned a business which put vending machines in high schools. Stevens' family and friends helped her fund her career in wrestling when she went to train in Japan. She is also an investor in Nu Skin Enterprises, a line of skin and nutritional products. On May 30, 2011, Stevens announced that she was pregnant with her first child. Two days after she competed in the 2012 Royal Rumble, a TMZ article claimed sources close to her informed them that she had given birth to a baby boy named Jamie on December 31, 2011. This alleged claim from close sources was rephrased as fact within an hour by Pro Wrestling Torch. In March 2012, Stevens revealed that she in fact did not give birth to a child the year prior but had actually suffered a miscarriage. On August 6, 2012, weeks after she confirmed her WWE release, Stevens stated that she was on a mission to lose weight. She recruited a team of fitness experts and a therapist so she could get back into wrestling shape. She also showed interest into turning the experience into a reality show. Recent photos have revealed a much slimmer Stevens. Category:WWE Alumni Category:2011 Debuts Category:2012 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Tough Enough Contestants